


The City of Lights

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Sombra and Widowmaker take a trip to France





	The City of Lights

Widowmaker visited the city twice a year. On the anniversary of Gerard’s death and every Christmas. It was their- his favourite holiday. He would shower her in gifts, decorate the house with so many lights it would be like the stage her second home, and he was an impressive cook on top of all that. She turned her coat collar up against the cold as the snow swirled around her. Gerard loved the snow. He would always compliment her aim during snowball fights. The fool.

Why did she do this to herself? The visit was hardly any benefit to the man she had killed. All these trips did was hurt her. Ah. That’s why she did it. The pain. The glorious punishment of being able to feel once more. As she walked down the street, watching the couples arm in arm, Amelie was reminded how that was gone for her. Another Christmas alone. Or maybe not.

Paris was the last place she expected the annoyance. But once that unmistakable Mexican accent travelled up the street, audible even among the chatter of the last-minute shoppers, Amelie knew she wouldn’t be shaking her off any time soon. She briefly considered grappling away, but Sombra had a translocator and a good throwing arm. She decided to ignore Sombra for as long as possible. Maybe she’d take the hint. She didn’t.

“You know,” the smaller woman began, “if you’re trying to be discreet maybe you should be doing something about the four feet of blue hair. Draws attention to the blue skin.”

“What do you want, Sombra?” Amelie snapped, quickening her pace.

“The same thing you want: company,” she replied with a shrug, slipping her arm through Widowmakers.

“I do not want your company,” Amelie snapped, yanking her arm free.

Sombra frowned and grabbed her cuff, yanking her back. Of course it was dangerous. But Sombra knew Widow wouldn’t kill their only tech support. And the closest thing she had to a friend.

“No. You need some company. And I need a tour guide. So unless you know any working on Christmas Eve it looks like you’re showing me a night on the town.”

“And why would I do that?” the blue skinned woman growled, glaring daggers.

“Because Gerard wouldn’t want you torturing yourself like this. So just have one night of fun. Be a heartless bitch for the other three-hundred and sixty-four.”

Amelie took a deep breath and grabbed Sombra’s hand.

“Very well. I will show you the real Paris. None of that tourist nonsense!” she said, leading the way down the street.

“Can we still see the Eiffel tower though?”


End file.
